Äs Nödt
(Quincy) | birthday = | age = Revived | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | previous affiliation = Impero Nascosto | position = | epithet = "F" - The Fear | team = Stern Ritter | partner = | base of operations = Sealed King Palace, Nakayo | relatives = N/A | education = | spirit weapon = Reishi Spikes | signature skill = Fear Manipulation | manga debut = The Trump Card! | anime debut = | japanese voice = None | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is an Echt Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter — bearing the designation "F". She was killed during the , but revived via Naigai technology during the War of the Worlds.The Trump Card! Appearance Äs is a human of average height, with extremely long jet black hair and wide black eyes. She sports a spiked, black mask, which covers the lower part of her face and neck, along with the standard attire of the Vandenreich. a white, ankle-length cloak that features the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and a hood attached to the cloak's collar. Beneath this, the remainder of Äs' attire consists of a white double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, worn with white trousers and boots. Personality Äs is a rather silent individual, rarely speaking up. When she does speak, she shows a rather sadistic side to her personality; using her own abilities to show the brutal death of his . History Äs was one of the Stern Ritter sent to Seireitei during the Vandenreich's initial invasion of Soul Society. There, he fought against members of the 6th Division, including and Byakuya Kuchiki. After leaving both Byakuya and Renji near death, he went to the aid of Yhwach, only to be attacked by . At some point during the war, she dies. Plot Final War of Revenge arc Quincy Agent Arc Equipment * Vandenreich Medallion: Using this device, Äs is able to steal the Bankai of a Shinigami that has released it in close vicinity to her person. She used it to steal 's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. She retains usage of this years later. * Quincy Cross: Äs also possesses a Quincy cross, which she uses to focus spiritual particles in her creation of Spirit Weapons. Powers & Abilities Quincy Abilities Absorption: Äs, as a Quincy, can absorb spiritual particles from the air and combine it with her own spiritual energy, allowing her to make weapons and utilize special abilities. * : Blut is the ability of a Quincy to channel spiritual particles through special blood vein-like system, granting them inhuman abilities. ** : Äs Nödt's Blut Vene was capable enough to resist an incredibly powerful blast of flames from 's Ryūjin Jakka. Stolen Abilities * Bankai: : Using her Medallion, Äs can released the trapped Bankai, causing a surge of several hundred blade fragments, which appear like cherry blossoms, to emerge and form a halo around her head. She can use these blades, like Byakuya, as a form of defense and offense. In order to protect herself from the blades, the Bankai has a which prevents the blades from hurting anything within 85 cm of Äs, unless she otherwise allows it. According to the weaknesses of the Medallion, however, her usage of this is not as strong as Byakuya's. Äs also uses the Bankai slightly differently than Byakuya, using it as an onslaught of blades which allowed her to mortally wound the captain. Spirit Weapon Reishi Spikes: Rather than creating an actual Spirit Weapon, Äs creates modified Heilig Pfeil, shaped like spikes and thorns, and generates them around her body, which she can then fire indiscriminately at anyone who gets close to her. * : Despite their considerable attack strength, the true power of these thorns lies not in their offensive capability, but instead in their ability to induce limitless fear in those who are struck. Just a single wound is enough to inspire a deep-seated fear towards Äs, causing victims to doubt everything, lose control of all rational thought, and see visions of their deepest fears. While this would typically result in instantaneous death due to a person's heart being unable to bear such intense shock, an individual's experience and willpower can be used to resist this fear to an extent, though Äs is confident all would succumb to it eventually. Quotes * (To ) "Fear can be overcome through experience. Those who know battle often come to believe this. 'Fear that comes from reason' is kind. It can be conquered through force of will or through experience. It is possible to suppress such reasoned fear by severing it at its source. But true fear is without reason. It is not an emotion, but an instinct. True fear occurs without reason, without bounds. It is like a swarm of insects crawling up the body. We cannot escape from our instincts." References